Broken Beauty
by Allanna Stone
Summary: There aren't a lot of stories about this subject matter up, so I decided to give it a shot. Don't want to spoil anything, so I'll only say this much: What if Nuada had a human for a lover years ago? This is what became of their love.


**Broken Beauty**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up during the story for your amusement.**

**There aren't a lot of stories about this subject matter up, so I decided to give it a shot. Don't want to spoil anything, so I'll only say this much: What if Nuada had a human for a lover years ago? This is what became of their love.**

I watched as Red sparred verbally with the Elf prince before sneaking a glance over at Nuala. She had her eyes on Abe and it seemed as though they were communicating telepathically.

"Tell you what, your royal blondness, why don't you try me and fight the only girl on the team who can actually fight?" sneered Red, jerking his thumb at me. Gulped quietly, quivering in my boots. "No offence or anything meant Liz, but I'd rather not risk you or the baby getting killed."

"Babies," Liz corrected in a worried voice before realizing what she said. She clamped her mouth shut and adverted her gaze to nowhere.

"What?" the demon asked dumbly as I stepped forwards, removing my quiver of arrows and bow from my back and handing them to Dr. Joanne. I took my blade from my belt and twirled it around my fingers for a moment before it grew into a lethal sword.

I stepped towards the prince, my blade at the ready in case he should try anything funny. For a moment, he examined me, making me feel self conscious.

I was petite, standing under five feet tall, with my knee length (usually unruly) black curls in a large braided coil that was piled on top of my head. My purple eyes were surrounded by a thick cloud of eyelashes and my bright red lips were set into snow white silky skin that never broke out. I wore an all white ensemble- a minidress with slits up the skirt for easy movement, leggings, sturdy leather boots, and fingerless gloves which only made my fingers look longer. I wasn't pretty like Nuala was, but I was still cute.

"Tell me, child, how old are you?" drawled Nuada, going to strike me. I twirled to the right and missed his blade by only a mere centimeter.

_Twenty one winters._

It took the prince only a moment to realize the voice in his head was coming from me. I quirked an eyebrow at him as he continued to attack me. I let my thoughts dart and drift, but never allowing for them to settle on what I had in mind for the royal warrior.

"You are still an infant in Elvin years," he commented. "What is your name?"

_Rosalinda David_.

"Such a pretty name," he mused as I skidded back a few feet crouched with only my blade to protect me. I wasn't surprised with his brutal strength, but I was shocked at how much stamina he had packed into him. If he kept this up, then I would never be able to tire him out.

_Why do you hate humans? Not all of us are evil- there are several organizations that are dedicated to preserving the natural wonder of earth's beauty._

"They do not impress me," scoffed the prince, knocking my blade from my hands and holding me to the floor by my throat. "Tell me, why do you owe your life to these _humans_?" He sneered out the last word, making it sound dirty.

I reached up and touched his cheek gently and allowed for memories of my mother to flow into his mind. The images of her smiling and laughing, even when she was bald and weak, holding me, singing to me, watching me train with the BPDR crew, made my eyes tear up.

"Are you crying because you are going to die?" asked the prince n a ringing whsiper, bringing his sword to kiss my neck.

_No, I'm crying because I'm going to join my mother in heaven_.

This made him pause as he took in what I just said. I always had a knack for looking at things with the glass half full.

And then his eyes strayed to my mother's locket, which I always wore.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded, grabbing the locket and holding it up to the light.

Once more, I reached up to touch his cheek and allowed for the last conversation I had with my mother to enter his mind.

_**Mama? I asked her while she was braiding my long curls; even at age six, I had long hair. Tell me about Daddy.**_

_** My mother paused at what she was doing before bending to kiss my head.**_

_** "He is a very misguided creature; he thinks ill of all humans," she answered, tying off my nighttime hairdo with a purple hair ribbon.**_

_** Every human? That's a lot of people to hate! I exclaimed, snuggling up to her side.**_

_** "I know, love poppet," she murmured softly, taking off her locket and placing it around my neck. "Your father gave me this locket when we first met."**_

_** I examined it. The locket was made of pure gold, shaped in an oval, with engravings of ivy and flowers decorating the keepsake. It was very delicate and looked like it would break if I pulled on it; I however, knew this not to be the case, for when I was little, I would grab the locket from my mother's neck and teeth on it.**_

_** It's pretty, I stated through my mind and mama smiled as she tucked us both into bed.**_

_** "Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she whispered before I fell asleep.**_

I was confused when the prince released his sword from my throat. He extended a hand to help me up, but I refused it, choosing to instead flip myself up onto my feet. I waited until I was certain that he wasn't ready and lunged for my blade, which had shrank to a small dagger once it was in unfamiliar hands. To my surprise, he didn't put up much of a fight as I snatched my blade from his hands and changed the knife into a spear. I used it to hurtle myself over his head and grab the crown faster than anyone in the room could blink.

And with that, I called on my powers to fry the crown with a sudden burst of lightning that shot out from my hands.

I tossed the remains of the crown onto the floor at Nuada's feet before backing up until I ran into Red's body. I wrapped my arms around him as he rested a massive hand on my shoulder.

"You did good work, midget," he told me, earning him a small smile at his pet name for me. My only response was to grip his tighter as the odd, but powerful group turned to leave. I saw Abe look at Nula with longing in his giant eyes, and looked back at her.

To my surprise, the twins were locked in a heated battle, which I didn't pay any attention to until Nuada said my name. I stopped walking and cocked my head to listen.

"You don't understand, do you, Nuala?" exploded the prince. "She's my daughter!"

Something clicked inside of me and I gasped before fleeing the chamber.


End file.
